


Don't Do This to Me

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Loki convinces you to talk to him





	Don't Do This to Me

“You didn’t tell me your brother would be here.” you rolled your eyes as you turned back to Thor.

“I wasn’t certain he would show up.” Thor shrugged, passing a glass of whiskey over to you. “Tony invited him. I figured he would think it was a trick; I was wrong.”

Frowning, you released a slow breath. “I’m not talking to him, Thor; I can’t do that to my heart again.”

“Then don’t.” Thor smiled softly. “You don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with, Y/N.”

A few minutes later, you had noticed Natasha flirting with Steve. Then you noticed Vision floating around, unaffected as people walked through his body. Wanda was playing video games with Peter Parker and Ned Leeds. Bruce was mixing drinks for a few party people. 

“Hello darling,” a very familiar voice whispered in your ear.

“Fuck off Loki.” you threatened lightly as you sipped from your martini glass. “I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Oh come on.” he huffed as he leaned against the counter casually. “What do you say you and myself go somewhere quiet and talk about the recent events, hmm?”

“I’d rather stab my eye out with a toothpick.” For added effect, you took the olive from your drink and ate it before putting the toothpick centimeters from your eye. “Leave me alone.”

“Thanos is defeated, love.”

“And you helped?” you scoffed. “No, you didn’t you were up in space partying it up with your goddamn sugar daddy and left me all alone on earth, wondering if you were dead- again.”

“But I’m alive, aren’t I?” he asked. For a moment, you could hear the hurt in his voice. “I figured when Stark invited me to this party, you would want to fix things.”

“Loki…” you sighed, despite every blood vessel in your mind screaming at you to not give in to this godly creature. “You hurt me. I thought Thanos crushed you. Thor said you wouldn’t come back from that. How am I supposed to feel?”

“Give me a chance.” he mumbled. “I won’t leave your side ever again.”

“Last chance.” you warned before beckoning Thor over and ordering another round of martinis.


End file.
